1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to an RJ-45 socket.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
RJ-45 sockets are mounted in ports or interfaces in electrical appliances such as computers to connect signals transported electric wires to the appliance. The conventional RJ-45 socket comprises a base, a circuit board, a casing, a contact assembly and a cover. The circuit board is mounted on the base and has multiple electrical contacts and multiple leads extending through the base to connect to another circuit board in the electrical appliance. The casing is mounted on the base and has a cavity. The contact assembly is mounted in the cavity and has multiple contacts. The contacts correspond respectively to the electrical contacts on the circuit board, and each contact has a lead to connect to the corresponding electrical contact. The cover is mounted on and covers the casing, the circuit board and the base.
Because the distance between adjacent contacts of the contact assembly is very short, the connection has to be very precise when the leads of the contacts of the contact assembly are connected to the corresponding electrical contacts. Therefore the connection is complicated and time-consuming.
The conventional RJ-45 socket further has two light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The casing has two sides and a top. The LEDs are mounted in the top of the casing respectively near the sides, and each LED has two leads. The leads of the LEDs extend through the base to connect to the circuit board in the electrical appliance. The circuit board in the electrical appliance has four contacts corresponding to the leads from the LEDs. However, the contacts on the circuit board may not align precisely with the corresponding leads of the LEDs. Therefore, the leads from the LEDs may have to be bent to connect to the corresponding contacts on the circuit board. The bent leads easily interfere with other wires connecting to the circuit board.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved RJ-45 socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.